Fix You
by Larissa0612
Summary: Mulan has been recruited by someone from the DunBroch castle. Who will she meet and maybe fall in love with?


How do you fix a broken heart? This exact question has been stuck in Mulan's head for a while now. Since she had left Aurora without telling her how she really felt, she kept asking herself this exact question. The first days without her had been horrible. Mulan felt as if someone had ripped her heart out, crumpled it and put it back inside her chest. And yet she still somehow hoped that Aurora would see, that without Mulan her life wouldn't be the same.

But none of that happened. Mulan waited and waited but there was nothing. With every day that passed she wanted to see Aurora even more but there was no chance for them and Mulan knew that.

The day came for Mulan to make a decision. She was going to let Aurora go. And to do this she had to get rid of her feelings somehow.

She was wandering around when she noticed a pub nearby. It caught her attention because she was very deep in the woods and normally that's not the place to find a pub.

She entered the pub, opening the heavy wooden door. The pub was filled with filthy looking men. It smelled like beer and any other alcoholic beverage she could think of. There was a man standing in the middle. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"Who is the greatest warrior in this place?"

A few men stood up and started yelling about their great adventures. Mulan slowly made her way over to the man.

"I am by far the greatest warrior in the entire area."

"You? But you're a girl! There's no way you can beat all these men."

Mulan was very offended by his statement. She put away her armor looking at the other men challenging.

"Let's find out shall we?"

With that, Mulan took the arm of a man and flipped him over her shoulder with ease. The man stayed on the ground and made noises which sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"Well? Who's next?"

A few men were still confused about what just happened and stood there like they were paralyzed. The others positioned themselves and were waiting for Mulan to attack. But she wasn't stupid. Mulan waited until one attacked her to put him down with ease. The fight didn't last very long and Mulan was the last one standing.

The recruiter looked at Mulan dumbfounded. She just smiled at him and waited for him to say something.

"Well I guess you are by far the greatest warrior here. Even though you're a girl. Okay you might want to know why I was searching for the best warrior. I guess I can just tell you. The king of DunBroch wants a warrior to train his daughter in sword fighting and I think you might just be the right person for that."

"You know what? That might be the right distraction for me. So when do I start?"

"Right now."

They immediately went on their long journey because there was no time to lose. After two days they were almost at their destination. Mulan had started enjoying the recruiters company more and more. She would almost say the became friends.

"Mulan, we have almost reached our destination. I have to tell you something. Over the few days that we have been on this journey, I have fallen deeply in love with you. I know this is very out of the blue but I can't hide my feelings anymore. I hope you feel the same."

"Dave, I am very sorry to tell you this but I do not have the same feelings for you. My heart already belongs to someone else."

"And who might that be? He must be very special. I can see that by the look on your face. Does he love you back?"

"He? Oh! Of course. Yes that certain someone is very dear to me. I love he- ah him more than anything else but there is no future for us. He already has found his special someone."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. And don't worry, we will still remain friends. I can control my feelings well enough. At least I hope I can."

"That is very nice of you Dave. Again I'm very sorry that I can't return those feelings."

They continued on with their trip to DunBroch. It was going to be a long walk. They walked and walked until they could finally see the majestic castle which was only built out of stones.

Mulan couldn't believe her own eyes and blinked a few times. She turned to Dave and shot him a skeptical look.

"I know what you're thinking but this is an actual castle. It's just really huge."

Mulan and Dave kept on walking till they stood in front of the big gates.

"How do we get in?"

Dave didn't answer. He looked like he was searching for something. When he seemed to have found the object, Mulan was resting on the ground. It had been a long trip.

Dave showed the object to Mulan, who identified it as a small bell. Mulan looked confused.

"I don't know about you but I don't think they are able to hear this small thing from down here."

"We'll see."

With that, Dave took the bell and shook it a few times.

Suddenly the big gate opened. Mulan looked at Dave but chose not to say anything. Then took a few steps forward and slowly entered the castle.

The castle looked even bigger from the inside. Mulan looked around wide-eyed. She couldn't believe that someone had actually built this.

A man with red hair came up to them.

"Hello, I am King Fergus. You must be Mulan. I've heard much about you. Come on, I don't want to waste any time. Let me introduce you to my daughter, Merida."

They walked up a few stairs until they stopped at a very big door. The king knocked three times then opened the door.

King Fergus and Mulan entered the room. Inside was the most beautiful woman Mulan had ever seen. She had red, long curly hair and piercing green eyes that seemed to look right through Mulan. And her body, oh Mulan didn't even want to start thinking about her body. There was only one word to describe it. Perfect.

Suddenly, Mulan felt all the eyes in the room on her.

"Excuse me. I didn't hear what you said."

"I just told Merida that you'll be teaching her how to fight with a sword. Then I asked you when you wanted to start."

"Oh. I can start right now? If that's okay with you Merida?"

"Sure."

"Merida, when you're finished with the lesson you can show Mulan where she is staying."

The king exits the room, leaving Mulan and Merida alone.

"So you can fight with a sword?"

"Oh not you too. Do I really need to show everyone?"

"No I wasn't saying that I didn't believe you. I was just confused because you don't seem as brutal as all the warriors I have seen."

"Yeah? Okay, well I will still show you that I can fight. If you want we can start right now. Although you might need to change your clothing. It's kind of hard to fight in a dress."

Merida nodded and Mulan left the room to give Merida some privacy to change. Even though she would have prefered staying in the room and watching her change. Mulan shook her head. This is nothing she was supposed to think about. She was startled by the sound of the door opening and drew her sword.

"Hey. No need for that now. Let's go outside first."

Merida winked at Mulan, who blushed, and went down the stairs.

Mulan's thoughts were all over the place. She couldn't think straight anymore. Well she didn't need to because she clearly wasn't. She just hoped that Merida actually realized what she was doing to her. Mulan didn't need to fall for another gorgeous woman who wouldn't return her feelings.

Mulan realized that she was still standing in front of Merida's room and quickly went after Merida.

When Mulan got outside, Merida was already standing there and waiting.

"Oh good. There you are. I thought I had lost you on the way outside."

"Getting rid of me is not that easy."

"Well then let's start."

And they did start. Mulan started by teaching Merida the basics of sword fighting. The good thing was that Merida was a fast learner but Mulan was distracted more than once by her smile, her laugh, something she said or even a single movement.

"Mulan are you alright?"

"Yes, why would you ask that?"

"You seem distracted a lot."

"I have a habit of being distracted by beautiful women."

Mulan cursed herself for saying that.

"So you think I'm beautiful? That's interesting."

Merida made a face that looked like she was thinking very hard.

"Why don't we just forget what I just said? I'd appreciate that."

"What if I don't want to forget it?"

Merida came closer. She could definitely see the blush on Mulan's face. Suddenly Merida swung her sword at Mulan disarming her. Merida had a smug grin on her face and Mulan was just standing there with empty hands.

"Never let your guard down Mulan."

Merida winked at Mulan. Mulan swore she could feel her heart stop for a few seconds.

"That was not bad, I guess. We'll practise more tomorrow. Can you show me where I am supposed to sleep?"

"I could. Or you could stay in my room. To protect me of course."

"I don't think your father would like that."

"Oh he won't mind. And I have a way bigger bed than the guest room. It is more comfortable too."

"Are you trying to be nice or do you really just want me to sleep in a bed with you?"

"Both."

Merida stared at Mulan, waiting for an answer.

"Okay. I guess I can sleep in a bed with you. There is no problem with that."

"Good. Then let's go eat something because I'm starving."

Both went inside to eat something. They sat down and ate as much as they could. Merida could tell by the look on Mulan's face that she liked the food. When they were finished both went upstairs in Merida's room.

"Okay, I might have lied a bit about the size of my bed but I mean it's still bigger than most of the beds. If you don't want to stay here you can still go into the guest room."

"No, this bed will do. Besides I still need to protect you. Right?"

"Yes, of course. How could I forget that."

Merida had a mischievous look on her face.

"And I would feel much safer if you would take of you armor. You don't want to hurt me on accident, do you?

"Of course. I wouldn't want to hurt you. At least not on purpose."

Mulan took off her armor and put in on the ground. Then she looked at Merida expectantly, waiting for her to say something. Merida sat down on her bed and motioned Mulan to sit down as well. Mulan did as asked and sat next to Merida.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Mulan. And tell me all of it. I won't judge."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"Okay well, I grew up in a small village. It was really small. It literally had a population of 16 people, including me. My father died in war and my mother got sick. She died a few years after my father. I was sixteen and all alone. I had to do something to survive, so I learned how to fight. I travelled around the world and learned different fighting techniques. Someday I arrived at a castle. I met the princess. Her name is Aurora. The first time I saw her, I immediately knew that I would fall in love with her. And I did. But she didn't return my feelings so I left. That's when I met Dave, who recruited me, and later on you. Well, that's my story."

"Mulan, I am truly sorry about what happened with Aurora. I know how it is to love someone who will never love you back."

"You don't need to be sorry. If that hadn't happened I wouldn't have met you."

Mulan smiled at Merida who returned the smile. Merida slowly brought her hand up to Mulan's face, caressing it gently. Mulan looked down but Merida pulled her chin back up so Mulan was looking directly into Merida's eyes. Merida smiled a little before she started to lean in. Mulan could Merida's breath on her lips. Their faces were centimeters apart when it became too much for Mulan and she finally closed the space.

Mulan could feel the blood rushing through her veins. This was everything she had ever wanted. She put one arm around Merida's waist so she could pull her even closer.

After a few minutes they broke apart, gasping for air. Mulan looked at Merida like she couldn't believe what just happened. Merida smiled.

"So, what now?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well, I think we could do something. Something like a date?"

"You really want that?"

"If I didn't, would I have asked you?"

"Okay. If you really want that then sure. We can go on a date."

Merida and Mulan spent the rest of the night, thinking about where to go on their date. When the sun rose, they were still discussing if they wanted to travel or stay in DunBroch.

"Please Mulan. I want to see other countries too. You could show me your hometown?"

Merida shot Mulan a pleading look, which she knew Mulan wasn't able to resist.

"I guess we could go there. I could show the waterfalls next to the village? Can you even swim? I don't want you to drown."

"Of course I can swim. Just not that well. But I'm sure you can teach me."

"That I can do. When do you want to go?"

"Well first of all I need to tell my father. You know what? I'm going to do that right now."

Merida left the room and Mulan started feeling lonely. It wasn't her style to feel lonely. She went on journeys which were much longer than the few minutes she would be without Merida. Maybe Merida was the one she was seeking for her whole life. Before she could proceed to think, Merida came back with a smile on her face.

"He said yes. We can go tomorrow if you want to? My father will give us horses so we can reach the village faster."

"I guess we should pack? Even though I don't have much stuff. But you might need something."

When Merida was finished with packing, she turned around to smile at Mulan.

"We can go now if you want."

"Yes, but first, I want to do this."

Mulan took a few steps in Merida's direction and pulled her close. Their lips were inches apart and it took Mulan all of her strength not to lean in. At least not yet. She waited until something overcame Merida, who crashed their lips together.

"You didn't really think I would let you tease me like that, did you?"

"It was worth a try."

Mulan smiled at Merida who returned the smile. The next few minutes were invested in a heated makeout session. Mulan was the one who broke the kiss.

"As much as I love doing this, we'll need to leave soon. Otherwise we won't arrive our destination before the sun sets."

They gathered their belongings and went outside. In front of the castle's gate stood a few men, which were waiting with the promised horses. Mulan chose the white and Merida the black horse. Both waved at the king, who was standing in the front gate, before riding away.

The way to the village was very far and lasted at least several days. When they finally reached it, both were tired because they didn't get much sleep. Mulan dismounted her horse and helped Merida down. They put the horses in a stable nearby, which seemed to belong to Mulan.

"So this is your stable?"

"Not exactly. But the man who owns it let's me use it. Come on, don't you want to see my house?"

"Of course I do darling."

"Did you just call me darling?"

"Yes. Would you prefer sweetheart? I could call you that too."

"No, no darling is fine."

Mulan pointed at a small house.

"See that? That's my house. Come I'll give you a tour."

The house wasn't a small a it looked from the outside. Although it was only built out of wood, it looked like something which Merida couldn't describe. The wood had golden glow to it. It almost seemed magically.

"Mulan this house is beautiful!"

"I was hoping you would say that. It is really special to me. My father built it with his own hands."

They talked for a little but went to bed pretty early. When they woke up it was only morning. They lay in bed for a little while and decided to have breakfast. Then they decided to go to the waterfalls. Luckily Merida had remembered to bring a bikini. Both changed in their bikini's and walked towards the waterfall.

There was a small lake at the bottom of the waterfall. Both stood at the edge of it.

"Are you going to go first Mulan? You know I am not the best swimmer."

Merida seemed a little frightened.

"It's going to be fine. We'll just jump at once okay."

Mulan counted down and then jumped. Merida didn't jump so Mulan pulled her with her.

"Hey! I saw that. Don't think you can fool me."

Mulan smiled at Merida and all the fear Merida had before was gone.

"You know what? I know we just met but I think I have fallen in love with you, Merida. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I need you as much as every part of my own body. Without you I feel empty and alone. That's why I wanted to ask you to move in with me. You know, in my house?"

"Oh Mulan. I love you too. More than you could ever imagine. And of course I'll move in with you. I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me forever."

And that's when Mulan knew, her heart didn't need to be fixed anymore. She had finally found all she ever wanted. A loving girlfriend and a beautiful home.


End file.
